Indo Para o Caminho Certo
by Smart Angel
Summary: Anna comete um ato horrivel: tenta se matar. mas foi em vão. No caminho pro hospital, Anna tem um sonho que ajuda a esclarecer sua mente, e resolve recomeçar sua vida, assim que acordasse. songfic.


Ela estava andando pelas ruas de Toquio durante a noite, sozinha. Não, ela sempre estava sozinha. Anna Kyoyama se acostumou com a solidão. Desde pequena ela fez essa "amiga", e não queria larga-la. Por quê? Por causa do medo. Medo de sofrer. De sofrer novamente. Medo de sofrer por causa das pessoas. Por isso escolhera a solidão. Embora não soubesse que ao escolher o caminho da solidão, escolheu o caminho errado. Escolheu o caminho do eterno desespero, da eterna tristeza, do eterno sofrimento... Quem esse caminho, acaba matando a alma, sem perceber. Pois ninguem consegue viver sozinho. E é dessa que se sai desse caminho, atraves de alguem. Alguem de fora. Que percebe o sofrimento dessa pessoa, e quer ajudar. Isso era o que Anna Kyoyama não percebia. Ela não percebia que alguem queria ajuda-la. Por isso seguia em frente.

_Cofres e_

_Estatuas e_

_Paredes pintadas_

_Ninguem sabe o que aconteceu_

Anna estva andando meio sem rumo. Disse para Yoh que ia dar uma volta para tomar ar fresco. Mentiu. Queria refletir sobre a vida. Disse para para Yoh que não ia demorar mais de quinze minutos. Mas já estava na rua fazia uma hora. Não era sua culpa, não percebera o tempo passar. E não sabia que seu noivo já tinha saido para procura-la.

Suas pernas a levaram para uma casa abandonada, na parte movimentada da cidade.

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" se perguntou Anna em pensamento, enquanto subia as escadas para o segundo andar.

Ela chegou num quarto que dava de frente para rua. O quarto pertencia a uma menina pequena. A garota tinha varias bonecas alinhadas em cima de uma bancada. Uma delas se encontrava no chão. Anna a pegou e examinou. Era de pano, tinha cabelos ruivos, e um sorriso grande que podia-se dizer que ia de orelha-a-orelha. Anna sorriu tristemente, e abraçou a boneca, que lembrava-lhe a boneca que encontrara no porão de sua casa quando era pequena. Colocou a boneca no lugar. E só depois visualisou uma placa no movel gravado "MARION P."

Agora Anna não estava no controle de seu corpo. Quando acordasse não iria saber o que aconteceu. Ela avistou a janela e caminhou ate ela, respirou, fechou os olhos e deu um passo para frente. Um passo para o nada. Ela tinha chegado ao fim do caminho.

_Ela se jogou_

_Da janela do quinto andar_

_Nada é facil de entender_

Anna estava inconciente. Estava desacordada, mas não morta.

Estava sonhando que estava no Monte Osore, sozinha. Ate que avistou alguem: Matamune.

-Olá Anna! – disse Matamune sorrindo.

-Matamune. – disse Anna friamente – Onde estou?

-Monte Osore. – respondeu Matamune calmamente.

-Isso eu já sei. – disse Anna impaciente – Mas estou viva ou morta?

-Viva. – respondeu ainda sorrindo – Está inconciente a caminho do hospital.

-Ah. – disse Anna decepicionada, sentando numa pedra.

-Parece que não gostou da minha resposta. – comenta Matamune.

-Achei que estivesse morta. – disse Anna – Achei que minha vida miseravel tivesse acabado.

-Quer dizer sua vida. – disse Matamune se sentando e olhando para frente.

-Miseravel. – acressentou Anna.

-Você que fez sua vida ser "miseravel". – disse Matamune olhando para ela.

-O que você quer dizer! – perguntou Anna se levantando chateada.

-Que você que fez sua vida ser dessa maneira. – respondeu Matamune olhando para ela.

-Não, eu não fiz! – berrou Anna – O que esta insinuando?

-Apenas estou dizendo a verdade – disse Matamune – Você que fez sua vida ser dessa maneira. Você que não se dixa ser feliz.

-Eu QUERO ser feliz! – berrou Anna com algumas lagrimas nos olhos.

Então... Por que não é? – perguntou Matamune

_Dorme agora_

_É só o vento lá for a_

Anna se assustou com a pergunta de Matamune. Embora soubesse a resposta, ninguem nunca havia lhe perguntado tal coisa.

-Por que a vida nunca me deu um chance!

-A vida não da chances a ninguem! Somos nós mesmos que criamos essas chances! – disse Matamune – O verdadeiro motivo é que você escolheu ser sozinha.

-Mas eu nunca quis ser sozinha. – disse Anna tristemente, voltando a se sentar – Eu não tive escolha.

-Por causa do seu poder. – disse Matamune – Mas você já o perdeu. Por que não se fez feliz depois que o perdeu.

-Por que não dava. – respondeu Anna.

-Jura que não? – perguntava Matamune – Você esta morando com o Yoh. Por que não se aproximou dele ou dos amigos dele?

_Quero colo_

_Vou fugir de casa_

_Posso domir aqui_

_Com v_ocês

-Poeque eu tive... tive medo. – confessou Anna – Medo de ser rejeitada.

-Se isso acontecesse, olhava pelo lado positivo. – disse Matamune como se aquilo fosse obvio.

-Lado positivo? Que lado positivo teria isso? – perguntou Anna incredula.

-Ele não era a pessoa certa para você. Você descobriria que não seria feliz com ele, e que tem outra pessoa que lhe trara felicidade. – respondeu Matamune – A vida é cheia de altos e baixos, e temos que encarar os baixos de maneira positiva. Numa situação nova, temos que encarar as coisas pelo lado positivo. Se encarar tudo de forma negativa, incluindo os baixos da vida, você tornara sua vida infeliz.

_Estou com medo_

_Tive um pesadelo_

_Só vou voltar depois das seis_

-Mas não é tão simples – disse Anna – Como posso ser feliz depois de tudo que passei?

-Tente esquecer – respondeu Matamune – Sei que é dificil, mas tem que tentar. Use esse acontecimento para tentar refazer sua vida do zero.

-Certo. – concordou Anna – Obrigada Matamune.

-De nada Anna.

_Meu filho vai ter_

_Nome de santo_

_Quero o nome mais bonito_

Anna abriu os olhos e se viu deitada numa cama de hospital. Não se lembrava de nada. Ainda estava recuperando os sentidos. Foi então que sentiu um aperto em sua mão.

-Que bom que acordou Anna-chan! – disse uma voz masculina

-Yoh? – perguntou Anna se virando em direção ao seu noivo.

Se assustou ao ver o estado de seu noivo. Ele estava em uma cadeira ao lado de sua cama, segurando sua mão. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos, mostrando que estava chorando.

-Como se sente Anna? – perguntou Yoh sorrindo tristemente.

-Bem – respondeu Anna –Yoh, você estava chorando?

-Estava. – respondeu limpando os olhos – Parei assim que vi você acordando.

-Por quê? – perguntou Anna.

-Não é obvio! – perguntou Yoh incredulo – Você diz que vai sair de casa por quinze minutos, fica quase meia hora na rua quando eu vou te procurar. Depois de meia hora procurando volto pra casa, achando que talvez você estivesse de volta. Quando chego em casa, recebo um telefonema do hospital dizendo que você esta enternada. Chegando aqui, me dizem que você tentou se matar, se jogando da janela do segundo andar! Você estava planejando isso desde o inicio Anna! Certamente você não pensou em mim quando tentou se matar! O que seria de mim sem você Anna!

Yoh quase chorou novamente quando relembrou o que tinha acontecido. Assim que soube o que sua noiva tentara fazer, sentiu seu coração doer, e não pode deixar de chorar.

Anna não conseguia acreditar no que tentara se matar. Nunca conseguiria reuinir tanta coragem para tal ato.

-Yoh, deve ter sido um mal entendido. Eu nunca tentaria fazer tal coisa! – disse Anna.

-Mas fez! Muitas pessoas viram você... se jogando. – disse Yoh hesitando um pouco.

-Mas eu não me lembro disso. – disse Anna, começando a acreditar no seu suposto ato.

-Do que você se lembra? – perguntou Yoh que ainda estava segurando a mão de sua noiva.

-Me lembro de estar andandosem caminho certo. Minhas pernas me levarm para um quarto no segundo andar de uma casa. Vi uma boneca no chão e coloquei no lugar com as outras. Depois já estava inconciente. – esplicou Anna – Talvez eu tivesse agindo por instinto.

-Que instinto mandaria você se matar? – perguntou Yoh.

-Não sei. Talvez estivesse sofrendo tanto que meu instinto deve ter dito "Acabe com sua vida agora Anna Kyoyama!" – disse Anna, mas ao ver a cara de seu noivo logo se adiantou em dizer – Mas depois desse acontecimento resolvi recomeçar a minha vida do zero, sem mais sofrimentos.

-Que otimo Anna-chan! – disse Yoh sorrindo.

Ficaram um tempo em silêncio. Ate que Yoh quebrou tudo dizendo:

-Te amo Anna! – disse olhando intensamente nos olhos dela.

-Tambem te amo Yoh! – disse Anna abrindo um sorriso gentil.

_É preciso amar_

_As pessoas como se não ouvesse amanhã_

_Porque se voce para_

_Pra pensar_

_Na verdade não há_

Depois disso, Anna seguiu uma vida feliz que tinha e nunca achou que tivesse. Teve um final feliz que achou só achou que teria em seus sonhos. Deixou de sofrer a toa. Parou de se lamentar pelo seu passado e parou de temer o futuro. Passou a viver cada segundo do presente. Pois percebeu que o ontem já não importa, pois já passou, e percebeu que não precisava temer o amanhã, por que ele simplesmente não existe, só existe o presente.

Teve sua vida feliz, pois parou de seu lamentar passado sofrido, ergueu a cabeça e seguiu em frente, pois percebeu que o que passou, passou. E que se ela vivesse lamentando isso, não consguir viver. Parou de temer o que seus atosno presente poderiam causar em seu futuro, pois soube que se vivesse pensando no que ia acontecer, iria deixar de viver.

Consegui esse final, por que simplesmente deixou-se ser feliz.

Owari 

**Notas: Oi, espero que tenham gostado dessa fic. Bom, essa é minha primeira songfic, por isso se estiver ruim, desculpe. Essa tambem é minha primeira fic de drama/romance , eu geralmente não escrevo coisas desse tipo. Bem, antes quero dizer que essa fic, como talvez devem estar pensando, NÃO foi para desabafar. Eu escrivi essa fic com o objetivo de mostrar o meu ponto de vista sobre a vida. Eu tinha lido uma fic meio triste (não irei dar o nome), e por isso resolvi escrever essa fic. No meu ponto de vista, ter uma vida feliz ou não, depende da pessoa. Sobre a parte da boneca de pano, eu me inspirei na minha (sim, eu tenho uma boneca de pano, e dai?). O fato de que a dona das bonecas ser a Mrion, foi só por acaso. Já que eram muitas bonecas, pensei na Doll Master. E a maneira que o Yoh reagiu, acho que é dessa maneira que as pessoas recebem a noticia que alguem amado tentou se matar.**

**Bem vou parar por aqui. Espero que tenham gostado da fic.**

**Beijos**

**Smart Angel. **


End file.
